1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device, and more particularly to a computer device accessory having a decorative sealed vessel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several patents have been granted regarding the combination of a decorative sealed vessel with other objects to provide a decorative effect. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,380,926 discloses many exemplar embodiments.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,380,926 there is shown an embodiment that is a mouse with a decorative sealed vessel, which is beneficial as this makes the mouse more attractive. The decorative sealed vessel usually contains a decorative structure (e.g. a duck, puppy, company logo, etc.), and the design of the decorative structure is the major feature that provides the attractiveness of the product.
The decorative structure is usually stationary, unless a user shakes the decorative sealed vessel, which imparts a corresponding shaking of the decorative structure. Only when the decorative structure is shaking does the decorative sealed vessel fully show its funny and attractive effects.
The decorative structure as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,380,926 concerns this above-mentioned shaking when a user is using the mouse. However, the user""s palm is in contact with the mouse so that the user cannot actually see the decorative structure. Furthermore, since the user""s eye is staring at a screen when using the mouse, the user does not pay attention to the decorative structure. Therefore, although the mouse utilizes a decorative sealed vessel, the decorative sealed vessel, in fact, does not show to its best effect.
On the other hand, when the mouse disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,380,926 is not being used, users generally do not shake the mouse since users are in contact with the mouse too often when actually using the mouse.
For other computer device accessories, such as hubs, memory card readers, or keypads, similar problems also exist. These computer device accessories have a cold and lifeless feel. If these computer device accessories are combined with decorative sealed vessels, and if the associated decorative structure can shake by itself, these computer device accessories will provide to the users a more enjoyable mien.
An object of the present invention is to provide a more attractive electronic device that has a decorative sealed vessel. In the present invention, the decorative structure inside the decorative sealed vessel can shake by itself without help from a user. Therefore, the decorative sealed vessel can fully show its funny and attractive effects. Thus, an electronic device will feel livelier.
Another object of the present invention is that no additional power is required to make the decorative structure shake. The shaking power is obtained from the original power provided by a computing device, which is connected to the electronic device.
To achieve these objects, the electronic device of the present invention includes a casing, an electric circuit mechanism, and a power connection interface, wherein the power connection interface is used to connect with a computing device for receiving electrical power from the computing device and provide electrical power for the electric circuit mechanism.
The electronic device further comprises a magnetic generating device that is connected with the electric circuit mechanism and that is able to receive the electrical power for generating a varying magnetic field. According to the embodiment, a magnetic generating device is an electromagnet, or a moveable magnet controlled by an electric motor.
A decorative sealed vessel is coupled to the electronic device. The decorative sealed vessel comprises at least one liquid, at least one decorative and magnetic structure.
The magnetic generating device is positioned around the decorative sealed vessel, so that the varying magnetic field can make the decorative and magnetic structure move.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.